


Haunted

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D., Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, she thought it was just another of House’s mean pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

Allison streaks down the hallway in a panic, ducking as something whips by her head and smashes into the wall beside her. Coffee mug, she thinks.

There’s a stairwell here, right on her left, and she hits it hard, shoving the door open and barrelling down the stairs. It’s still behind her, she can sense it. Her legs ache, and her lungs struggle to get air, but she keeps running.

At first, she thought it was just another of House’s mean pranks. She’d been alone in the lab, at  1:00 a.m. , and she’d heard an odd series of knocks. She’d seen nobody through the glass walls, but she went out into the hall anyways to check. 

Nobody.

She’d shaken her head, and tried to go back to work. But the lab was suddenly _freezing_ , she could even see her own breath puffing out in front of her, and that was when she started to think that she knew what was going on.

A second later, when icy fingers caressed her cheek, she knew for sure. Especially since there was nobody physically there to touch her. Uh-oh.

She managed to race out of the lab, while hitting ‘911’ on her pager at the same time. And now here she is, running from an angry presence, all alone.

Allison suddenly misses a step on the stairs, plunging a step or three down, twisting her ankle painfully.

But she feels the icy claws trying to catch at her shoulders, so she bolts to her feet and keeps going. She has to keep going.

She smashes open another door, bruising her hip painfully. How long has she been running through the hospital?

Sudden light blinds her. “Allison, get down!” A voice yells, and she obeys.

There’s a deafening shotgun blast, and an unearthly scream as the thing behind her unravels into smoke.

Dean appears by her side, helping her up, shotgun shifted to his other hand. “Good thing I was waiting for you at that bar down the street, huh? Are you hurt?” 

“Yes. No.” Allison says, throwing her arms around him. “I’m OK, I think. Twisted my ankle.” He frowns angrily and kisses her, touching her hair. 

“Fucking ghost. Taking a swing at my girl.” He reloads the shotgun. 

The rest of it is routine, at least according to Dean. Break into the hospital records and find out who the ghost is, and where its body is likely to be buried. There’s only one attack during that entire time, probably because getting shot up with rock salt isn’t fun.

They luck out, as the body happens to be located in a disused back lot of PPTH. Construction workers started to turn it into a new staff parking lot a week ago, so maybe that’s what stirred up the ghost. Dean digs while Allison mans the shotgun, and soon the remains are in flames.

Relieved, she slumps against Dean. “Thank you,” she says.

“Don’t mention it, Al. I’ll just take my payment between the sheets, if you know what I mean.” He grins at her, muddy and filthy and sexy, as he starts to fill the hole in again over the smoking remains.

She shakes her head and watches him, thinking that it may be high time to start learning how to use a gun.


End file.
